The Origins of Apple Bloom
by Galvitron Prime
Summary: A little short story with my take on the origins of Apple Bloom.


My Little Pony

The Origins of Apple Bloom

Ponyville is such a tranquil and serine town and this was just a normal day. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo were on their way to school and as they walked together they talked. It was the normal talk the fillies of their age talk. Since they got their Cutie Marks, life has been even more difficult than before. They have had a few instances where they did help out other fillies and foes with finding their special talent, but it is not what they expected. They now have this desire to be more, but they were not quite sure what that means.

It was just another day at school for the three little fillies, it was so much nicer now that Diamond Tiara was not so mean to them. Ms. Cherolee was teaching about the history of Equestria today and they learned a little more about where they all come from. But the three fillies had other things on their minds; The whole destiny thing still bothered them. During recess as they played in the yard they still were trying to figure it out. It was not long and school was over. With the three fillies on their way home, they couldn't shake the question still on their little minds.

As they walked from school, they were talking and starting to form a plan. They put their heads together as they did pre-cutie marks. They decided that they were going on an adventure to the Everfree forest to find a pony in need.

"You think we will find any pony that needs us?" asked Sweetie Bell.

"I am not sure," replied Apple Bloom.

"Sure we will," said Scootaloo.

As they walked, they continued to talk and the canape of the forest continued to thicken above them. The thicket got darker and darker the deeper they went until they were in just shadows. As they continued through the woods, they heard some leave rustle off to their left.

"What was that?" Apple Bloom questioned.

"I do not know," replied Scootaloo.

They huddled together as the leave rustling got louder and closer to them. Suddenly it was right on top of them it seemed and out of the bushes come a black and white figure.

"Zacora!" they all exclaimed at once.

"Well what do my eye see, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders, there they be." Zacora replied. "What are you little pony doing? It is not safe for you in these woods."

"We are looking for some pony to help with their cutie mark problem. We could not find any pony in Ponyville," Apple Bloom explained.

"Be care out here for there is danger everywhere. No pony in these woods, I see, just you three," Zacora answered. "You pony folk best be go home, for here it's not safe to roam"

"Ok. I guess it was a bad idea to come here. There is no pony in the forest except Zacora," Sweetie Bell.

"Yeah," replied Scootaloo.

"I guess we just need to head back home. We are sorry we bothered you Zacora," Apple Bloom said.

"No problem it is; It is always good to see your little heads," Zacora replied and walked off towards her hut.

The crusaders turned around and started to head back to Ponyville, all the while they continued their conversation. As they walked there was another noise, but not the same as before. This was different kind of buzzing noise like a bee's wings flapping, but also louder than a bee's wings flapping. The noise started to get louder and louder heading right towards them. They ducked behind the nearest bush as the noise was almost on top of them and once again huddled together as the noise came into the clearing. Peeking out from the bush, they saw a black, pony-like figure with holes in its legs, clear wings, and fangs. There was a changeling in the Everfree Forest? They stared in disbelief. They did their best to stay quiet, not knowing what it was here for and where there was one changeling, more were sure to follow.

As they stared at the first real danger they came across since entering the Everfree Froest, there was a rustling behind them along with a low growl. Every pony knew that sound and what it meant for them if they did not flee immediately. Timberwolves were on the prowl and the three little fillies they have smelled.

"We need to get out of here," Sweetie Bell whispered.

"I know," replied Apple Bloom "But we got a changeling in front of us and Timber Wolves to the rear."

"What are we going to do?" Scootaloo asked with a slight shake in her voice.

Just then the changeling popped its head threw the bushes were they were hiding and said quite unexpectedly.

"You need to run there is a pack of timber wolves near here."

Stunned and in disbelief the three ran as fast as they could out of the bushes and towards Sweet Apple Acers and the safety of their club house. As they looked back, they saw the changeling transform into a timber wolf to try and herd the others the other way. They ran and ran till they were almost ready to collapse, but they finally made it home and were safe. When they finally stopped, there was no sign of the timber wolves or the changeling. Silently they went into their club house and took a moment to catch their breath only to realize the buzzing sound was back and there was the changeling at their door.

"Do not be scared. I will not hurt you." It said. "My name is Lotor. I am a friend of Thorax"

"Thorax, you mean the changeling that Spike made friends with in the Crystal Empire?" asked Apple Bloom excitedly.

"The same! Not all us changelings are evil like Queen Chrysalis. There are some of us that saw the friendship and would rather have that then steal love. Thorax taught me to love and now I no longer need to feed on it, we are changed," Lotor explained. "What were you three doing out there anyway? It is dangerous in those wood for you little ones," he continued.

"We were looking for a pony that needed our help figuring out what their cutie mark means," Sweetie Bell explained.

"Yeah, ever since we got ours we have not really had too much luck helping others," Scootaloo finished.

"We should take you to see my big sister. She is good friends with Princess Twilight and they could help you," Apple Bloom exclaimed.

So they all left the tree house and headed over to the barn were Apple Jack and Big Mac were putting away this year's harvest of apples for it was apple buckin' season after all. The three little fillies with Lotor in tow approached the barn, as they got close they heard Apple Jack and Big Mac talking about how good this year's harvest was and making plans for Cider Season that was right around the corner. As they got closer Apple Jack saw the three fillies and started to give a what fur to Apple Bloom for not being there to help with the Harvest and that is when she saw Lotor.

"Run you three! There is a changeling right behind you!" Apple Jack Yelled as she started to run towards them.

"NO WAIT!" Apple Bloom shouted. "He is a friend of Thorax. He saved us for the Timberwolves in the Everfree Forest!"

'Whoops,' Apple Bloom thought knowing she slipped up there.

She and the other girls knew they were not supposed to be in the forest alone. Oh boy she did it now, she was really going to be in for it, not only did she skip out on Apple Buckin', she went into the Everfree Forest.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Apple Jack exclaimed. "Missy, you are in a heap of trouble now, you get on up to your room and I will be along to talk to you later! You girls get home too. Sweetie Bell, I will be letting you sister Rarity know what you did as well."

" Oh NO," Sweetie Bell Sighed. "Okay."

"Yeah, I better be off too. Rainbow Dash is going to do some new trick for me," Scootaloo said.

"Hold up there, I will be letting her know too. You ain't getting off that easy," Apple Jack said in a stern voice. "Now get on, I got to go see Rarity and Rainbow Dash then take Lotor here to see Twilight."

The three said their goodbyes and Apple Bloom slowly walked into the house with her head held low she headed up into her room. The other two took off in their respective directions to their homes and the punishment they were about to get.

"Lotor was it? Nice to meet ya. My name is Apple Jack and that little filly in a heap of trouble is my little sister Apple Bloom and this here is Big Macintosh," Apple Jack said.

"It is nice to meet you both, I am sorry I got them in trouble; I mean no harm," Lotor said.

"Oh shucks, it t'was not your fault. They know better than to wonder into those woods," Apple Jack explained. "Now let's get you to the Princess."

Apple Jack and Lotor headed off to Ponyville while Big Mac finished up with the little bit left of the apples harvested that day. It did not take long to get into town and find Rarity. She was at her shop and Sweetie Bell was already there and confessed to the little detour they took that day. Although not happy with her, Rarity did go easy on her coming out with it right away. They both then caught up with Rainbow Dash who was already giving a lecture to Scootaloo about the very same thing. With that out of the way they proceeded to the castle and to Princess Twilight.

"Apple Jack what are you doing here?" Princess Twilight asked before seeing Lotor. "Oh you must be Lotor. Princess Cadence sent me a letter letting me know you would be coming. Thorax had already told her about you."

'Well that was easy,' Apple Jack thought, 'Now what to do with that little filly? I just don't know what to do.'

As she got to the farm, she saw Big Mac preparing the baskets for the next day's harvest. With a silent nod in agreement, together they finished the rest of the chores done for the night. Making their way into the house, the two sat down at the kitchen table. Granny Smith was already asleep in her chair in the living room as usual. They started to talk softly, not noticing that Apple Bloom was at the door listening in. Although she was to be in her room she saw them come in and just had to know what they were planning to do.

"I tell ya Big Mac I just do not know what to do with her, she is just growin' up so fast. I mean, I still remember the day we brought her home from the hospital after she was born," Apple Jack said. "I mean runnin' off into the forest like that. What was she thinkin'?"

"Eeuyup," Big Mac replied.

"I know she wants to do great things now that she got her cutie mark and all, but don't you think she is just getting' a little reckless with it all?" Apple Jack continued. "Our little girl is just so hard headed, but she does mean well."

Apple Bloom listened in the conversation, questions began to come up in her mind. Our little girl? Bring me home from the hospital? What in the world are they talkin about? She rolled this over in her mind as the two continued on.

"You know AJ you need to stop being the 'big sister' and tell her the truth," Big Mac stated.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT?" Apple Bloom shouted as she burst into the room.

Apple Jack and Big Mac just sat there staring at her for a moment as they realized the secret was out, there was no hiding it any more. It was time to let her know what was really going on. It had been many years they both dreaded this moment, but it was here. There long time secret had to be told.

"Just what do you need to tell me the truth about, Apple Jack?" Apple Bloom asked as the anger and wonder in her voice could be heard.

"Well you see," Apple Jack started. "Big Mac ain't your brother and I ain't your sister." She paused for a second. "We are your parents!"

WHAT? The question flashed threw her mind like a bolt of lightning. A stunned realization began to appear on her face. All these years, why? Why did they lie to me? What was the purpose of it all?

"Apple Bloom, honey, I know this is a gigantic shock to you. We were going to tell you, but we did not think you were old enough to understand. Well I reckin' it is too late now to undo what has been done." Apple Jack said with a little shack in her voice. "It happened when I was just a filly not much older then you. I had just got back from Manehatten. Big Mac here was a hand on the farm and we worked together for many years and well kinda fell in love. The pony folk around these parts thought he was one of the family cause of his Cutie Mark and all, but he was just another pony helpin us out. Not too long after I reached adult hood Big Mac and I got involved romantic like. Well you know the rest. About 11 months later you were born. We had to hide this from the folks around here cause them thinkin Big Mac was family. Just aint right," Apple Jack explained. "Well now you know. I am sorry I kept it from ya, but we thought it best if you and every pony else never knew."

"So for 12 years you have been lying to me and ever pony else?" Apple Bloom said anger in voice. "You are supposed to be honest Apple Jack. This was not who you are. Lying to every pony and especially your friends!"

"Your right sugar cube. I have not been honest. It tears me up inside to think I have held on to this lie for so long and to lie to you and my friends just hurts," Apple Jack cried a little as she continued. "I represent the Element of Honesty and every pony round here trusts me for that. We need to make this right. Now I know you got some questions so go ahead and ask, no more lies, no more secrets."

They all sat and talked long into the night. The whole time the one who knew it all along was sound asleep in her rocking chair in the other room. After a long talk and many questions, they all went to bed. Apple Jack and Big Mac for the first time in 12 years could finally sleep in the same room together. It has not been easy keeping this romance a secret, but it was out now and in the morning they would tell all of Ponyville and her friends that Apple Jack was not a big sister but a mother.


End file.
